An image forming apparatus may include a drop detection unit and a fluid applicator unit such as an inkjet print head including a nozzle surface having nozzles thereon. The fluid applicator unit may eject the fluid such as ink through the nozzles and onto media. Periodically, the image forming apparatus may perform a maintenance routine to determine whether fluid is properly being ejected through respective nozzles. The maintenance routine may include the fluid applicator unit ejecting detection fluid drops through the respective nozzles into a detection zone to be detected by the drop detection unit.